


Мы двое, как долго мы были обмануты

by HaruIchigo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Криденс получает ещё один шанс





	

**Author's Note:**

> Стихи Уолта Уитмэна приводятся в переводе К. Чуковского

_– Ну, друг мой, давай поболтаем. О твоей жизни, о твоей работе, – говорит Персиваль Грейвс садясь напротив Персиваля Грейвса. Между ними никакой разницы, за исключением того что один сидит в резном кресле, а другой прикован к стулу.  
Один Персиваль плюёт другому в лицо. Он знает, что это бесполезно, но должен сделать хоть что-то, прежде чем “империо” заставит его улыбаться, злиться, кричать и плакать. Последнее не обязательно, просто его мучителю нравится смотреть, как он плачет.  
В подвале нет окон, за единственной дверью мрак и тишина. Персиваль Грейвз мог бы решить что попал в Ад при жизни, но он не уверен, что жив.  
– Ну, друг мой, прогуляйся по комнате. Теперь – бегом._

 

Был и третий Персиваль Грейвс. Он смотрел в Омут Памяти, левитирующий над протянутыми ладонями, и раз за разом, раз за разом пересматривал одни и те же воспоминания, оценивая ситуацию, пытаясь понять, где этот упущенный момент. Он не смог победить Гриндевальда на дуэли, но возможность сбежать у него была, наверняка была. Он смог бы сопротивляться магии, мог придумать план, но где-то дал слабину.  
Пытаться вычленить из двенадцати месяцев одну минуту слабости, – безумие, но всё остальное давно потеряло значение.  
Ему всё казалось, что это он фальшивка, и не вернулся, а вторгся в чужой дом. Постепенно это прошло, но прежде он под горестные вопли старого домового эльфа сжёг все свои костюмы, туфли, галстуки и мантии на заднем дворе. Они больше не сидели на нём так ладно как прежде: запястья утопали в манжетах, в ремнях пришлось бы проткнуть новые отверстия, но главное, – их носил другой человек. Геллерт Гриндевальд присваивал всё, чего касался. Присвоил себе и его жизнь.  
Письма Персиваль сжёг в камине. Это были ответы на послания, которых он не отправлял, и от того, как чёрные хлопья вспархивали, подхваченные горячим воздухом, и улетали в трубу, ему становилось легче. Вот и ещё один угол вычищен. Уничтожить бы всё: изрезать обивку, сорвать гардины, порубить мебель, так, чтоб остались одни голые стены… но сделать это – снова загнать себя в пустой подвал.  
Переехать – позорно проиграть и скрыться. Этот дом, черт возьми, принадлежал трём поколениям Грейвсов, они бы костьми легли за него!  
Один обгорелый клочок бумаги всё вился и вился над огнём, не желая улетать. Упорный. Персиваль мог бы развеять его, но не стал утруждаться. В конце концов какой в этом смысл?

Сочувствие подчинённых, – вот что давалось тяжелее всего. Оказалось вдруг, что многие не уважают его настолько, что смеют вслух восхищаться его стойкостью. Стойкость! Стойкий человек покончил бы с собой!  
Это не значило, что он не пытался, но знать о том, как паршиво и унизительно всё закончилось, никому не стоило. 

_“Боже мой, какой позор”, – говорит второй Персиваль Грейвз, устроив его голову у себя на коленях, и водя палочкой над запястьями. – “Ты даже этого не смог как следует. Небрежность, неумение доводить дела до конца… Перси, Перси, твой отец был совершенно прав насчёт тебя: пушечное мясо, трудяга, ни способностей ни мудрости. А ведь старик так хотел видеть тебя политиком!”._

Это воспоминание преследовало его каждый раз, стоило очередному идиоту жалобно или с восхищением заглянуть ему в глаза, но даже в министерстве было лучше, чем дома. Он забыл, чем занимался по вечерам год назад. Кажется, переводил что-то из греков… или римлян? Найденные черновики ни о чём ему не говорили, не пробуждали воспоминаний, и он сжёг их, как письма.  
Больше ничего не осталось. Он мог бы наконец привести в порядок библиотеку: её не трогали со времён деда, так что она постепенно дичала, как джунгли. Но к чему это всё? У него был камин, Омут и старый шотландский огневиски.  
Флечнер добросовестно выгребал золу, но останки писем и черновиков всё вились над огнём как чёрные бабочки. Их стало больше, и в какой-то момент тупого, отрешённого наблюдения, Персиваль понял, что это не бумага и не пепел. Скорее некая субстанция; словно грязные клочки тумана заползли в камин, пытаясь согреться.  
Это мог быть какой-нибудь домашний паразит или след проклятия, но, в сущности, какое это имело значение? Пусть эта дрянь сожрёт его во сне или изуродует, – ей никогда не сравниться с Гриндевальдом.

_“Я выпущу тебя когда всё закончится, обещаю. Ты мне нравишься, Перси, убивать тебя мне будет неприятно, хочу этого избежать. Пойдём со мной. В конце концов, что ты потеряешь? У тебя нет семьи, твои близкие друзья остались на Марне, твои должности, – просто ярлыки, твои подчинённые не будут долго горевать. Они ни о чём не подозревают, никто тебя не ищет…”_

С каждым днём туман сгущался, неприятно напоминая о дементорах.  
И обскури.  
Он прятался в трубе, когда входил Флечнер, и вновь жадно набрасывался на огонь, когда домовик уходил.  
Он задавливал пламя до слабых язычков, переливался через каминную решётку не боясь и не замечая Персиваля. Может, принимал его за такого же призрака?  
– Я вижу тебя, – однажды сказал ему Персиваль, прикончив бутылку виски. – Я существую. Я, чёрт возьми, всё ещё человек.  
Туман дышал холодом сырого подвала, пылью, прибитой дождём, затхлыми мокрыми тряпками, плохо застиранными детскими простынями, плесенью и горелой кашей, потом, кровью, свечным воском и ладаном. Он попытался исчезнуть, выскользнуть в трубу, но жёсткое “акцио!” притянуло его обратно, слепило между собой обрывки, пока грязная пена не превратилась в человека.  
В подростка, сжавшегося на полу в комок, дрожащего как в лихорадке.  
Персиваль узнал его, хоть и видел только на фотографиях. Его личный призрак, труп, висевший на его шее как мельничный жернов, – Криденс Бэрбон. Живой Криденс Бэрбон, наощупь холодный, как лёд, глядящий с ненавистью и ужасом.  
Наверное, Персивалю стоило извиниться за то, чего он не совершал. В больнице Сейнт-Кросс он придумывал длинные покаянные монологи, призвав всех невинно убитых его-не его руками в слушатели.  
Наверное, ему стоило объяснить Криденсу, кто он такой на самом деле.  
Но аврор никогда не перестаёт быть аврором. Существо перед ним могло лишь принять форму Криденса, безопаснее было развеять его сейчас же, пока оно не освоилось до конца в этом теле и этом мире.  
Персиваль направил палочку, прижал готовое сорваться заклинание языком к нёбу…  
И опустил руку.  
Криденс смотрел на него так, как мог смотреть лишь человек, искалеченный и обманутый человек. Персиваль однажды увидел его в зеркале, когда брился. Бритва оставила на щеке кровоточащую царапину, осколки стекла изрезали костяшки.  
Такой взгляд не подделать.  
Он молча снял со спинки кресла плотный шлафрок и набросил на дрожащие под тонкой рубашкой плечи.  
– Я не тот, за кого ты меня принимаешь.  
Криденс тоже заметил что-то особое, наверное, правду. И отвёл глаза.

 

Самая горячая ванна Флечнера сделала своё дело лучше, чем любое сдерживающее заклятье. Криденс уснул, положив усталую голову на бортик, и не проснулся даже зависнув в воздухе среди стаи заботливых полотенец. Флечнер по привычке перенёс его в бывшую детскую, и проследил, чтоб одеяло подоткнуло себя как следует.  
Персиваль ждал за дверью.  
– Мальчик впервые здесь? – спросил он домовика, разглядывая пасторальный пейзаж на стене так, будто раньше не видел.  
Флечнер замялся.  
– Нет, сэр. Второй раз.  
– Зачем Гриндевальд его приводил?  
– Не обижайтесь, сэр, но я думал, что это вы, и ясное дело, прикинулся слепым да глухим…  
– Флечнер!  
– Показывал библиотеку. А уж что там, в библиотеке было, я не знаю. Одно скажу: мне всё это не понравилось. Паренёк чуть не рыдал, когда вышел, а проклятый Гриндевальд…  
Персиваль жестом остановил его.  
– Проследи чтоб он не исчез. И никаких резких движений, никаких громких звуков, ничего пугающего или раздражающего.  
– Он что, припадочный, сэр?  
Персиваль бросил на него мрачный взгляд и отвернулся.

 

***  
Криденс ненавидел этот дом почти так же сильно, как свой собственный. Шевелящиеся портреты пугали его, мебель в чехлах походила на сборище призраков, в длинных коридорах гуляли сквозняки. Лишь несколько комнат были тёплыми и обжитыми, но слишком роскошно обставленными, – они задыхались от ковров, позолоты и меди, а Криденс задыхался в них от стыда и тоски, не умея восхищаться, боясь что-нибудь сломать или разбить.  
Он боялся тяжёлых дверей библиотеки.  
Он боялся мистера Грейвса и всё равно поверил ему. Снова.  
Мистер Грейвс и правда стал другим: он осунулся, в чёрных волосах прибавилось седины, изменился взгляд, хотя Криденс не взялся бы объяснить, как именно.  
Если прошлый, фальшивый мистер Грейвс был приветлив, то этот держался холодно и отстранённо, как незнакомец. Без неприязни, которую так тяжело было выносить от него, и уж конечно без былой нежности, ради которой Криденс когда-то готов был на всё.  
Они завтракали в полном молчании.  
Криденс не поднимал головы от тарелки, а когда всё же поднял, набравшись смелости посмотреть Грейвсу в лицо, увидел лишь развёрнутую газету и парящий над столом нож, который то нырял в маслёнку, то обхаживал румяный тост. Развратная девица, сидящая в рекламной рамке на последней полосе вынула из декольте шоколадную лягушку и подмигнула Криденсу. Он покраснел.  
– Мне надо идти, – сказал он газете. Бумага зашуршала и сложилась.  
– Куда, если не секрет? – Грейвс выглядел усталым, словно вообще не спал. Под чёрными глазами залегли тени.  
– Я… не знаю. – Криденс не мог смотреть на него долго, отворачивался, как от солнца. Солнца, которое может спалить дотла. – Нью-Йорк большой город. Здесь всегда есть работа...  
– Чепуха, – резко оборвал его Грейвс, и он вздрогнул. Он сам чувствовал что в его плане есть слабое звено, но туман в голове, который всё никак не мог рассеяться, мешал понять, что не так.  
Он боялся признаться себе, что плохо помнит случившееся, а вернее всё, что произошло после “ты мне не нужен”. После презрительного “сквиб”.  
Кажется, там была станция метро...  
– Только у немагов есть традиция щадить висельника если верёвка лопнула. Неизвестно, человек ли ты теперь вообще, а в МАКУСА неизвестное, обычно, уничтожают. Особенно если оно потенциально опасно. – Грейвс помолчал. – Но я считаю, что ты человек. Я лично прослежу чтобы ты сел на пароход до Австралии и начал новую жизнь.  
– А я не хочу больше… чтобы кто-то решал за меня. – Криденс набрался смелости и снова поднял голову. Прежний Грейвс наверное разозлился бы, но этот лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
– Резонно, но пока ты не предложил ничего толкового, так что будь добр, выслушай сначала меня, а потом решай сам. Ты потенциально сильный маг, но не освоишь сходу всё, чему в Ильверморни учат семь лет. Я могу показать тебе основы, просто чтобы ты знал как управлять своей силой, и напишу рекомендательное письмо одному знакомому. У него мастерская волшебных палочек в Мельбурне, уверен, и подмастерье пригодится. Если есть идея получше, прошу.  
– Только не маг… нет. – Криденс сглотнул, и крепче стиснул вилку.  
– Могу я узнать, почему? – Кажется, Грейвс начал терять терпение.  
– Потому что магия это грех. Когда-то я хотел учиться, но больше – нет. Мама предупреждала, но я не верил, а на самом деле все эти летающие книги и движущиеся картинки… это просто игрушки. Если то, что я делал, была настоящая магия… значит магия – зло.  
– Между прочим, бекон, который ты ешь, был приготовлен с помощью магии. – Грейвс подался вперёд. – Силу можно сравнить с молотком, мальчик, кто-то забивает им гвозди, а кто-то проламывает голову соседу. Твоя приёмная мать была злая и недалёкая женщина, человек, который притворялся мной, – жестокий ублюдок, то, что он был магом, а она нет, ничего не меняет. Ты понимаешь, о чём я?  
Криденс вздрогнул. Он прекрасно понимал, но ему казалось, что Грейвс снова пытается запутать его и выворачивает правду наизнанку.  
Ещё до завтрака он решил идти своей дорогой, а теперь снова готов был цепляться за белые манжеты, как тонущий котёнок.  
– Я ничем от них не отличаюсь. Я мог остановиться, не пугать Модести, но я не стал. Я хотел творить ужасные вещи и могу захотеть опять... не надо учить меня магии! Научите как подавить… это, и больше ничего на надо.  
– Мне пора идти. – Грейвс встал, и его пиджак, висевший на спинке стула, немедленно подлетел к хозяину. – Возьмёшь у Флечнера книги по магической истории, прочитай за день хотя бы детскую, вечером поговорим об этом снова.  
– Я не изменю решения из-за книжки с картинками, мистер Грейвс. Лучше прогоните меня сейчас.  
– Это не моя прихоть, Криденс, подавляя свою силу ты ставишь под удар и себя и других. Ты родился волшебником, учиться магии это не право, а обязанность.  
– Волшебник, которому я доверял, сказал что магию надо заработать.  
Криденс нахмурился, глядя в тарелку. Он больше не верил в бескорыстную доброту, только не от этого человека. Сбежать? Возвращаться в мир людей и всю жизнь скрываться? Выдать себя волшебникам и погибнуть?  
Ему хотелось хоть разок взять в руки волшебную палочку, хотя бы притвориться кем-то, кем он мог бы стать. Но если зло в нём опять проснётся…  
Он заранее вжал голову в плечи, ожидая окрика или наказания, но Грейвс лишь тяжело вздохнул.  
Его двойник никогда не выглядел таким печальным.  
– Он солгал. Ты можешь и мне не верить, но позволь помочь. Взамен я хочу только одного: чтобы ты послушался моего совета и отправился в Мельбурн. У тебя есть день на то чтобы принять решение, но даже если соберёшься уйти… прочти книги. Их всего три и они твои, считай их подарком.  
Криденс промолчал. Прежний Грейвс не дарил ему книг, только показал огромную библиотеку, и…  
И дал обещание.

 

***  
Спрятавшись за газетой, он проиграл. Нужно быть открытым. Смотреть в глаза. Доказывать каждую секунду что Персиваль Грейвс это не Геллерт Гриндевальд. Возможно, говорить мягче, ведь умел же когда-то.  
Мальчишка показался ему глуповатым и деревянным, впрочем чего было ожидать от забитого сироты? Красноречия Барда Бидля?  
С колдографий, пытаясь привлечь к себе внимание, кривлялись пойманные преступники, но Персиваль всё не мог сосредоточиться на отчёте.  
Криденсу шло бунтарство. Оно распрямляло рабски ссутулившуюся спину, вздёргивало упрямый подбородок, зажигало огонь в зелёных глазах. Повернись всё иначе, носить бы ему герб Вампуса, факультета бойцов.  
Уже не ребёнок, но ещё не мужчина, не человек и не призрак, не сквиб и не волшебник. Податливая глина, – лепи что хочешь, но хотя бы здесь Гриндевальд не преуспел, и это доставляло Персивалю мстительное удовольствие.  
Он боялся что не преуспеет и сам, что слова потрачены впустую, а дом пуст, и лишь Омут Памяти левитирует над секретером.  
Отчёт не шёл. Персиваль отложил его и взломал сургуч на потрёпанном письме из Англии. Это было первое послание, которое он не сжёг: адрес написан был рукой Тесея Скамандера.  
Тесей как всегда был краток и деловит. Он в умеренно официальных выражениях извинился за брата “что бы тот ни натворил”, попросил “пролить свет на некоторые подробности”, перечислив их, и добавил тёплый постскриптум: “озабочен твоим здоровьем, мой дорогой. Телесные раны, которые мы получали на войне, затягивались быстро, но душевные коварней, знаю по себе. Обратись к Арану Кришнамурти, говорят, он практикует хождение по снам. Результаты невероятные”.  
Персиваль представил, как чужак вторгается в его сны, и с трудом поборол тошноту. Гриндевальд уже заставлял его пересказывать сновидения, довольно.  
Не осталось ничего своего, ничего чистого. Даже на их с Тесеем дружбе остался грязный след.  
“Я-то сопротивлялся”, – подумал Персиваль, складывая письмо, и пряча во внутренний карман мантии, поближе к сердцу. – “А что он мог сделать с беззащитным мальчиком?”

 

Он вернулся ближе к ночи и не надеялся увидеть Криденса, но тот сидел на полу у камина, прислонившись спиной к креслу, и читал, шепча еле слышно незнакомые слова и имена. Увидев Персиваля он тут же оттолкнул книгу, словно его застали за чем-то неприличным.  
– Кресло здесь для того чтоб в нём сидеть, – заметил Персиваль, подойдя ближе.  
– Оно ваше. Я не знал, можно или нет.  
– Можно. Рад видеть тебя снова, мальчик. Ты сделал правильный выбор.  
– Я просто зачитался. – Снова опущенная голова, поднятые плечи. Всё его скудное обаяние тут же улетучилось без следа.  
– Вот как. И?  
– Это всё похоже на сказки… – Криденс снова взял “Историю магии” Парацельса Диллинджера, ненавистную Персивалю со школьной скамьи, и полную, как он со стыдом вспомнил, его чернильных пометок и дурацких комментариев. – Но я подумал о своих родителях, настоящих. И их родителях. Если они всегда были волшебниками, где-то тут есть и о моей семье. Может, мы часть всего… этого.  
– Волшебников всегда было меньше, чем немагов, так что вполне возможно. Если копнуть поглубже, все англосаксонские чистокровные маги так или иначе окажутся друг с другом в родстве.  
Криденс удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
– Даже мы с вами?  
Персиваль приподнял брови.  
– Если и так, то не в этом поколении. Все мои дальние родственники живы и здоровы. Кстати, я навёл справки о твоей сестре Модести, она живёт в католическом приюте. Если ты захочешь передать ей письмо, я могу это устроить.  
– Не надо. – Криденс прижал книгу к груди, обнял её, уткнувшись носом в кожаный переплёт. – Она испугается. Я сам себя боюсь… я чудовище.  
Меньше всего он был похож на чудовище, хотя авроры, побывавшие на злополучной станции, клялись, что никогда раньше не видели ничего страшнее. Не просто сгусток магической энергии, а вихрь ненависти, боли и ужаса.  
Они развеяли его не из чувства долга. Лучшие мракоборцы МАКУСА испугались одного подростка.  
Персиваль присел перед ним на корточки и положил на ковёр простую волшебную палочку светлого дерева.  
– Значит, борись ради себя и неё. Тебе дали шанс, и если хочешь прожить долгую жизнь, возьми. Это “пустая” палочка, выдаётся аврору на время, если его личная пострадает. Скорее для успокоения, впрочем. Нашу работу с ней выполнять невозможно, но для слабых заклинаний она подойдёт.  
– Он рассказывал мне. – Криденс долго смотрел на палочку, и Персивалю хотелось поторопить его, чтоб не тратил зря время. Но он промолчал. Ему старались не рассказывать о том, как вёл себя Гриндевальд в его облике, что делал и говорил, но именно это и было болезненно важно. – У него была красивая палочка, чёрная с перламутром…  
– Моя. – Персиваль чувствовал как лицо застывает, будто посмертная маска. 

 

_Другой Персиваль Грейвс подбрасывает его палочку и ловит, крутит в пальцах. Жемчуг и металл поблёскивают в свете оплывающих свеч.  
– Прекрасная работа! Узнаю руку Джонаса Йонкера. А что в сердцевине? Коготь вампуса?  
Персиваль ещё не потерял надежду. Если он сосредоточится, то сможет колдовать и без палочки, времени на тренировки теперь хоть отбавляй. В следующий раз он встретит Гриндевальда как следует…_

 

– Мистер Грейвс?  
Как давно он стоит на коленях? Как давно Криденс держит его за плечо?  
– Ничего. Возьми палочку как следует. Не в кулак, а… давай, я покажу…  
Он с облегчением ощутил под пальцами привычную гладкость дерева. “Вингардиум Левиоса”, – первое, чему учат в Илверморни. Простейшее чудо, потом его творят молча, но стоит произнести два слова вслух, как из детства веет теплом. Безопасностью.  
Конечно, у Криденса ничего не вышло. Много неуверенности, дрожащая рука, рваные движения, полное непонимание того, что он делает. Он краснел и бледнел, всё больше отчаиваясь, пока Персиваль не взял его за запястье чтоб показать, как надо…  
Зря.  
Криденс вспыхнул и вовсе выронил палочку.  
Нельзя было винить его за отвращение, и Персиваль поставил зарубку на память: руки держать при себе.

 

***  
Знания мальчика о мире магов были скудны, отрывочны и перевёрнуты с ног на голову. Гриндевальд, видимо, не посвящал его ни во что, ограничиваясь туманными идеями об уважении и могуществе, а Криденс опасался задавать лишние вопросы. Он так и не научился их задавать, Персивалю приходилось внимательно наблюдать за ним, угадывая, понял он что-нибудь или нет.  
Персиваль считал его плохим учеником, а себя – никудышным учителем, но не подавал виду. Криденс хотел учиться, только вот привык не понимать, а запоминать. Память у него была отменная.  
– Мне нравятся стихи, – однажды поделился он, смущённо, будто выдав огромную тайну. – Я заучиваю их и повторяю про себя когда тяжело или скучно.  
За ночь в саду навалило снега, но утро выдалось ясное, и Криденс выпросил разрешения почистить дорожки вместо Флечнера. Он тосковал за книгами, в четырёх стенах, и Персиваль разрешил. Он сидел тут же, на замёрзших качелях, чёрный, как ворона, в новой мантии на меху, и с кружкой глинтвейна. Вторая кружка ждала Криденса.  
Он разрумянился на морозе, отросшие волосы запорошило снегом. Дикарская, плохо поддающаяся уходу копна, но стричь её Криденс отказывался. С такой причёской он перестал походить на алтарного мальчика и даже стал миловиднее. Старая одежда Персиваля, часть которой Флечнер чудом спас от огня, тоже шла ему, хоть и несколько болталась.  
Всё началось с того что Персиваль, совершенно не понимавший прелести ручного труда, спросил, не скучно ли ему, думая о том, что мальчик куда гармоничное смотрится с лопатой чем с волшебной палочкой. Тогда-то Криденс и признался про стихи.  
– Вот как? И какую поэзию ты предпочитаешь?  
– Я не знаю, как сказать. Просто стихи. Разные. Красивые.  
– Любимый поэт?  
– Есть, но как зовут тоже не знаю. Эту книгу нам пожертвовали, обложка была оторвана. Она маленькая, я прятал её за досками, но мама нашла и наказала меня. Сказала, что это неприличная, грязная книга.  
Персиваль заметил как дрожат его губы. Шрамы от ремня давно сошли с ладоней, но на душе остались.  
– Что же там было неприличного? Хотя, пуританам много не нужно. Упоминался поцелуй?  
Криденс покраснел ещё сильнее и вогнал лопату глубоко в снег.  
– Может… Если я вам прочитаю, вы скажете чьё это?  
– Не интересуюсь немагическими поэтами.  
– О…  
Он умолк. Персиваль почувствовал, что снова проиграл. Криденс захотел подарить ему что-то ценное, а он отверг подарок. Наверное потому что разучился их принимать, да и делал, в основном, себе. Раньше. Теперь он никак не мог вспомнить, что любил, и как отводил душу.  
– Ты думаешь, стоит заинтересоваться? Прочти мне что-нибудь, я слушаю.  
Криденс долго молчал, собираясь с духом. Он тяжело дышал, как загнанный кролик, и кусал без того алые губы.  
– Вот робкие пожатие руки… – начал он и умолк. Его карие глаза казались совсем прозрачными. – Вот - развевание и запах волос, вот - прикосновение моих губ к твоим, вот - страстный, призывный шепот. Вот высоты и бездонные глубины, в них отражено мое лицо, я погружаюсь в раздумье и возникаю опять. По-твоему, я притворщик, и у меня затаенные цели? Ты прав, они есть у меня, так же как у апрельских дождей и у слюды на откосе скалы. Тебе кажется, что я жажду тебя удивить? Удивляет ли свет дневной? Или горихвостка, поющая в лесу спозаранку? Разве я больше удивляю, чем они? В этот час я с тобой говорю по секрету, этого я никому не сказал бы, тебе одному говорю.  
Персиваль вдруг осознал, что всё это время не моргал и не дышал. Во рту пересохло.  
– Это… не похоже на стихи.  
Криденс смутился и принялся с остервенением кидать снег на клумбу.  
– Я плохо читаю. Я никому не читал. Никогда. Только в детстве, на Рождественском празднике, и тогда вышло плохо. И сейчас… плохо.  
– Я не сказал, что ты никудышный чтец. Дело в моих предпочтениях. Оставь, Криденс, по этому саду никогда никто не гуляет.  
Криденс со вздохом отложил лопату и сел на другой край качелей.  
– Это спиртное, – недоверчиво сказал он, понюхав дымящуюся кружку.  
– Да. И что?  
– Пьянство это грех. Хуже только разврат и карты.  
– И магия, – холодно подсказал Персиваль. Он не уставал поражаться тому, какой в бедной, всклокоченной голове царил сумбур. Стихи о страсти как-то уживались там с пуританским ханжеством, и никаких противоречий не возникало. Возможно, мальчик просто не понимал, о чём читает и никогда не задумывался о том, как живёт.  
Но каким же он был настоящим, когда произносил нежно: “я с тобой говорю по секрету”...  
– Я грешник, упорствующий в грехах и я никогда не спасусь. Я знаю, мистер Грейвс, это так, хоть вы не верите.  
– Можешь не пить, но тогда, скорее всего, заболеешь. К тому же, это вкусно.

 

***  
И правда, оказалось вкусно. Когда он допил, Грейвс щёлкнул пальцами и кружка снова наполнилась.  
– Не надо больше! – Криденс всерьёз испугался опьянеть. Он знал, что пропащий, но не хотел пропадать унизительно. – Пожалуйста.  
– Не настаиваю, – Порой совсем непонятно было, сердится мистер Грейвс или нет. Чем дольше Криденс жил с ним, тем меньше понимал его, но в то же время яснее видел, чем он отличается от того, другого, несмотря на ту же горделивую осанку и красивое, чуточку скорбное лицо.  
Флечнер тайно принёс Криденсу газету со статьёй про арест Гриндевальда, и перед сном он подолгу рассматривал мужчину на колдографии, не узнавая ничего кроме пронзительного, самоуверенного взгляда. “Слушай меня”, – говорил этот взгляд. “Я прав, я. А они ошибаются”. Гриндевальд будто знал что-то никому не доступное, и это знание подняло его на вершину мира.  
Настоящий Грейвс был просто человеком, хоть и волшебником. Неприступным, холодным, чопорным и немного модником, но в общем, кажется, искренним. Сначала Криденс смущался, примеряя перед зеркалом его костюмы, но Грейвс говорил что ему идёт и рассказывал, что с чем нельзя надевать.  
Порой, разучивая какое-нибудь заклинание, они одинаково выбивались из сил и сидели молча: Грейвс угрюмо, а Криденс в отчаянии. Добиваясь успеха одинаково делали вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, но, не выдержав переглядывались с улыбкой: Грейвс - довольно, Криденс - застенчиво.  
И вдруг оказалось, что они могут быть одинаково растерянными. Криденс просто выболтал первые строфы, которые вспомнил, но Грейвс изменился. Его глаза стали совсем чёрными, губы приоткрылись, и выражение лица смягчилось до беззащитности. Это пугало. Конечно, после он справился с собой, но у Криденса всё сжалось внутри от мучительного осознания ошибки, которую он совершил. Хоть и не понимал, в чём она состояла.  
– Я давно хотел тебя спросить: как ты остался в живых?  
Он и сам хотел бы знать. Память возвращалась обрывками и не приносила ничего кроме боли. Если слишком больно, зачем вспоминать?  
– Я был на станции метро…  
– Да, станция “Сити Холл”. Что дальше?  
– Она была полностью белая. Я сидел на скамейке и ждал поезда.  
– Что?  
– Я ждал поезда. Рядом сидел какой-то человек, он задал мне вопрос…  
– Нет, Криденс. Ты что-то путаешь. – Голос Грейвса звучал ласково, как раньше, у другого. От его тона волоски на затылке вставали дыбом. Вот сейчас он протянет руку, дотронется, и прикосновение будет знакомым. Когда-то они встречались тайком, в продуваемых всеми нью-йоркскими ветрами подворотнях, и Криденс замерзал без перчаток, а Грейвс грел его руки в своих широких, тёплых ладонях. Однажды, когда они стояли вот так в тёмном переулке, Криденс не выдержал и разрыдался, сам не зная отчего. Он пытался остановиться, приказывал себе перестать, в страхе что Грейвс презрительно оттолкнёт его и уйдёт, но тот крепко обнял его, и держал, пока слёзы не иссякли.  
Его щека была немного шершавой и колкой, от шеи пахло одеколоном, и этот запах остался на носовом платке с монограммой, который Криденс оберегал как сокровище, пока однажды не бросил, ужаснувшись, в камин…  
– Ты что-то путаешь. Ничего, у тебя будет время вспомнить.  
Этот мистер Грейвс, настоящий и чужой, не любил прикасаться. Он даже не попытался.  
– Я тоже хотел у вас спросить. Когда он… вы…  
– Когда Гриндевальд запер меня в подвале и занял моё место? Год назад. Мы с тобой никогда не были знакомы лично.  
Криденс кивнул. Значит, – другой. Другой утирал его слёзы, с другим он был в библиотеке. Другой всё время обманывал. И радовал тоже.  
Да, Гриндевальд ошибся, да, отверг его, но Криденс знал: он сам виноват, как всегда Виноват, что скрывался. Как идиот боялся, что прогонят, оттолкнут, что даже такой добрый человек не захочет чудовище. Если б только остановился тогда и выслушал…  
Криденс зажмурился. У него кружилась голова от вина. Ещё один грех. Теперь он никогда не выберется из ада. 

 

***  
Во сне он снова увидел станцию “Сити Холл”, белую, как снег в саду мистера Грейвса, и пустую. Кто-то сидел рядом на скамье, но Криденс смог разглядеть только тёмный силуэт.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил силуэт, но голоса не было слышно.  
– Жду поезд.  
– Поезд куда?  
– Я не знаю, но мне нельзя возвращаться.  
– Мне тоже. Ну что ж, подождём вместе. А ты хотел бы вернуться?  
Криденс посмотрел на свой истёртый, потрёпанный чемодан, выуженный когда-то из мусорного бака. Этот чемодан он летом таскал по маленьким южным городкам когда семья выезжала на проповеди, – туда помещались все их вещи. Но теперь он ехал один, и чемодан принадлежал только ему.  
– Наверное. Но я не смогу. Я больше… не целый.  
И тогда человек на скамейке задал ему вопрос. 

 

Криденс проснулся в холодном поту, но с удивительно ясной головой. За тяжёлыми шторами светилась от снега ночь. Он знал, что если спустится сейчас вниз, то в гостиной увидит Грейвса, глядящего зачем-то в своё волшебное блюдце, больного и бесконечно усталого на вид.  
Грейвс пахнет так же, как пах платок, сожжённый в камине: пряностями, лимоном и чем-то неназванным. Дома, когда Криденса мучили кошмары или становилось совсем невыносимо, он доставал платок из-под подушки и вдыхал родной запах, представляя, как Грейвс обнимает его и успокаивает, шепча нежные слова. Гладит по плечам, по спине… по шее и щекам, касается его губ…  
Мама всегда говорила что хорошие мальчики спят, держа руки на одеяле. Он не слушал, и согрешил в первый раз. После этого запах платка стал ему невыносим, страшен… и нужен больше всего на свете. Как ласковые слова мистера Грейвса, как его объятия.  
Как то, что случилось в библиотеке.  
Но это прошло. Больше никто не прикоснётся к нему, а если и прикоснётся, это будет не человек из гостиной.

 

***  
_Кровь вытекает слишком медленно. Холод подкрадывается незаметно.  
Один Персиваль Грейвс бреет другого опасной бритвой, ловко, как заправский цирюльник. Он заботливый хозяин, но недосчитавшись бритвы в чехле он, смакуя каждый слог, произносит: “круцио”, снова и снова.  
Эта боль может свести с ума, но всё-таки Персиваль выдерживает. Он находит выход.  
Кровь вытекает слишком медленно. Он слишком долго провозился.  
Замёрз и устал… бесконечно устал…_

 

Персиваль отослал Омут Памяти обратно на подставку. Всё нужно было делать не так. Он просчитался из-за собственной небрежности. Все его беды из-за небрежности и самоуверенности, отец был тысячу раз прав.  
Недочитанное письмо от Тесея тоже казалось своеобразным Омутом Памяти, но погружаться в него было не так больно. Тесей писал о своей жене и первенце, о своём младшем брате, который вновь собрался в Нью-Йорк чтобы подарить Тине Гольдштейн свою книгу (“мы все надеемся что с далеко идущими последствиями”). Так пишут, не зная, что адресат уже год как выбыл. И всё-таки, он ответил. На двух листах он повторял, в сущности, одно и то же разными словами: “у меня всё хорошо, и за тебя я рад”, не чувствуя ни того ни другого. Им нужно было встретиться, обнять друг друга как раньше, заглянуть в глаза чтобы понять, кто из них больший лжец.  
“У меня есть срочное дело к Ньютону. Пожалуйста, дай ему мой адрес. Обещаю, эта просьба его только обрадует”, – вывел он, наконец, то, о чём задумывался с тех пор как вскрыл конверт.  
Чем дольше Криденс оставался, тем труднее было его отпустить. Он практически не умеет колдовать, он не смеет просить добавки за столом; он то доверчив как щенок, то сомневается в каждом слове.  
Обскури больше себя не проявлял, но Персиваль помнил, как клочья дыма превратились в человека. Возможно, больше и нет ничего кроме обскури, занявшего чужое место.

 

_“По-твоему, я притворщик, и у меня затаенные цели? Ты прав, они есть у меня, так же как у апрельских дождей и у слюды на откосе скалы“._

 

Как отпустить его в Австралию? И что потом? Пялиться в Омут Памяти снова и снова, перемежая воспоминания о месяцах в могиле воспоминаниями о том как Криденс улыбнулся, впервые засветив огонёк на кончике палочки. Как, не зная, что за ним наблюдают, он заставлял безделушки с каминной полки летать вокруг вперемешку с огоньками, или, напустив на себя важный вид, делал палочкой выпады, как дуэлянт. Вероятно, изображал кого-то. И Персиваль догадывался, кого.  
“Это не ты его наставник и не ты его любовник”, – напоминал свой-чужой голос, засевший в голове. – “Перси, Перси. Он здесь лишь потому что ты безопасная, бледная копия. Попробуй его обнять и он снова исчезнет, как дым”.  
Он хотел спросить о том, что было в библиотеке и как это было, но не нашёл подходящего случая. Порой Криденса мучили кошмары и он спускался в гостиную, где Персиваль видел кошмары наяву, но оба предпочитали молчать. Задушевные разговоры не клеились.  
Фальшивки друг для друга. Разочарование.  
И всё-таки, нельзя отпускать его в Австралию одного. Пусть Ньютон Скамандер позаботится о нём, вряд ли кто-то умеет заботиться лучше.  
“P. S. Кстати, не знаешь ли ты, что за поэт написал: “Вот - прикосновение моих губ к твоим, вот - страстный, призывный шепот...”

 

***

 

Он боялся что Криденс снова взбрыкнёт и откажется ехать, но тот сказал только: “хорошо”, и впал в задумчивость.  
– Я делаю это для твоего блага. Ты не можешь вечно сидеть в четырёх стенах как домовой эльф. Сколько тебе лет?  
– Девятнадцать, – пробормотал Криденс, уткнувшись в первый том “Чар Чадвика”, подписанный автором. Он не читал, – просто напряжённо смотрел на страницу перед собой.  
– В девятнадцать жизнь только начинается.  
Персиваль чувствовал что говорит шаблонными, ничего не значащими фразами. “Для твоего блага”, “жизнь только начинается”, – как же это всё фальшиво!  
– А сколько вам?  
– Сорок. Для меня всё скорее наоборот. – Он попытался усмехнуться. Не вышло. – Здесь тебя могут обнаружить, и я не поручусь за твою безопасность.  
– Но к вам никто не приходит. И вы ни к кому не ходите.  
– Так было не всегда.  
Он даже не заметил как его перестали приглашать, перестали интересоваться его планами на Рождество. Как его начали сторониться. Даже двоюродные братья как-то позабыли, что он крёстный отец их детей, а он позабыл дни рождения, годовщины и даты, когда-то казавшиеся ему важными. Все связи что он выстраивал годами, рассыпались, осталась одна видимость.  
– Я тоже не смогу вечно быть затворником, у людей появятся вопросы.  
Нет, никто не станет спрашивать. Однажды Серафина Пикери просто вызовет его в кабинет и дружески попросит освободить должность для кого-то более… здорового.  
– Зачем вы со мной возитесь, мистер Грейвс? – Криденс так и не перевернул страницу.  
– Я уже говорил.  
– Нет, на самом деле. Вы же хотели меня убить. Наставили на меня палочку, но почему-то передумали. Вам стыдно стало?  
Персиваль сел напротив и придвинул “Чары” к себе, чтоб Криденс взглянул, наконец, ему в глаза.  
– Да. Я виноват в том, что с тобой произошло, мне за это отвечать.  
– И всё?  
“Нет. Не всё. Не знай я, что тебя любил другой, полюбил бы тебя за твоё упорство и хрупкость, за твою робость и ласковость, за твою скрытую силу и открытый, хоть неопытный ум. За то, как ты слушаешь, за то, что каждую секунду ты готов полюбить беззаветно картины и книги и кухонную печь в изразцах и голую ветку за окном, и, может быть, меня. Не знай я, что тебя касался другой, которого ты до сих пор ненавидишь или любишь, я прижал бы тебя к груди, я обвёл бы линию твоих мягких, обветренных губ, алых как сердце, я рассказал бы тебе о том, как ты красив, может не для других, но для меня. Я рассказал бы тебе о том, как хороша и естественная твоя магия когда ты не стараешься, как раскрывается твоё крепкое, мужественное тело, когда ты перестаёшь сутулиться, когда не пытаешься спрятаться от меня и от мира.  
Если б только я не знал, что ты любил того, другого”.  
– Ты моя ответственность, Криденс. Этого мало?  
– Нет, мистер Грейвс. Я правда злоупотребляю вашей добротой. Давно хотел уехать и мне надо уехать…  
– Это всё равно случилось бы рано или поздно. – Персиваль вернул ему книгу, на мгновение их пальцы соприкоснулись на корешке. – Попроси у Флечнера ключ от библиотеки, бери оттуда что хочешь. Это подарок на прощание. Костюмы тоже оставь себе, отнесёшь какому-нибудь портному в Мельбурне, он подгонит. Они из коллекции позапрошлого года, но носить можно.  
– Я не могу! Они слишком дорогие.  
Персиваль оперся на стол, склонившись к лицу Криденса, чтоб он точно понял.  
– Это ничто, мальчик. Всё это, весь этот дом, мебель, ковры, картины, книги… это всё ничто. Заперт ты в голом подвале или в роскошном особняке, всё едино.  
Криденс кивнул. Но вряд ли понял. 

 

***  
Ньют Скамандер (“Просто Ньют, пожалуйста”) всегда улыбался. Когда он не улыбался губами, улыбались его светлые глаза, рыжие завитки и веснушки.  
Дурак с карты таро, который умнее многих старших арканов.  
Он искренне обрадовался Персивалю, которого вовсе не знал, даже обнял его неуклюже “от Тесея”. Он обрадовался Криденсу и обнял его уже от себя, когда Криденс признался, что вспомнил его как только увидел.  
– Нет, ты не обскури, – ласково заключил Ньют. – Ты человек. Просто твой обскури был так силён что собрал тебя снова, правда, на это ушла вся его энергия. Грустно, верно? Пытался спастись сам, но пожертвовал собой.  
– Никогда о таком не слышал. – Персиваль чувствовал себя лишним за чайным столом, хоть это был его стол.  
– Я тоже, но такое возможно! У русских магов есть много историй о том как магическое существо собирает хозяина по частям и оживляет. Никогда не слышал чтоб фамилиары так делали, а вот если они имели в виду что-то другое… Кстати, истории! Тесей сказал передать вам книгу… – Ньют вскочил, чашки на столе звякнули. – Вы не против, если я за ней схожу? Она где-то в чемодане.  
– Успеется. – Персиваль жестом остановил его. – Сначала Криденс.  
Он сознавал что говорит о будущем мальчика так, будто самого Криденса там нет, холодно, отстранённо, но Ньют был чужим, и Персиваль не хотел показывать ему лишнего.  
– В Мельбурн, да! Я как раз туда собирался, но сначала… Криденс, ты не против сделать маленький крюк через Индию? Там появился крылатый тигр-людоед, его просто убьют если мы что-нибудь не сделаем. Я думаю что это сумчатый варакс и он не ест людей, а прячет их в сумку на животе. Вараксы плохо видят, этот мог случайно принять кого-то за детёныша, такие недоразумения случаются. О, и Мадагаскар. Совсем ненадолго, мне просто надо кое-кого забрать у заводчика. Ты же не возражаешь? Если у тебя планы, я просто заеду туда на обратном пути…  
– Нет… – Криденс прикусил нижнюю губу, но застенчивая улыбка всё равно осветила его лицо. – Я не против. Кажется.  
– Подожди, не соглашайся сразу. – Ньют озабоченно потёр бровь. – Ты же никогда не видел волшебных животных. Идём, я тебя со всеми познакомлю.  
Он снова вскочил, отворил чемодан прямо на полу, и скрылся внутри.  
Криденс шагнул было за ним, но остановился, вопросительно глядя на Персиваля.  
– Ты сам решаешь. – Персиваль налил себе ещё чаю.  
Криденс кивнул и исчез.

 

Прежде чем вернуться к сёстрам Гольдштейн (Персиваль и не настаивал чтобы он остался) Ньют всё-таки отдал ему свёрток, перевязанный лентой.  
– Вот. Тесей просил передать, что поэт о котором вы спрашивали – Уолт Уитмэн, ваш земляк. Тут его стихи. А вторая от меня, “Фантастические звери и где они обитают”, вышла совсем недавно. Я подписал для вас.  
Персиваль поблагодарил, но так и не вскрыл подарок.

 

***  
_Слишком медленно.  
Он не успеет к приходу другого. Надо было резать глубже, но руки тряслись после всех “круцио”. “Круцио” из его собственной палочки.  
Если это единственный способ переиграть Гриндевальда и освободиться, – пусть…  
– Вернись, Перси, вернись ко мне. Ты мне дорог, дружок, куда же я без тебя.  
Нельзя возвращаться…  
– Потом скажешь мне спасибо, когда поймёшь, какого дурака свалял. И что это? Гвоздь? Лучше б попытался вогнать его мне в шею. Бедный Перси… Я сведу шрамы, не бойся.  
Нельзя возвращаться…_

_Нельзя..._

 

Но Гриндевальд вернул его.  
Ночь перевалила за три. Нужно было поспать хоть час, но во сне Персиваль чувствовал себя беспомощным, уязвимым даже за волшебными замками. Прошлую ночь он не спал вообще.  
Он поднялся на второй этаж и как призрак ходил по пустым комантам, пытаясь оживить их для себя. Вот здесь, в малой гостиной, он впервые поцеловал Дельфину Джонс, а на следующий год её брата Антея.  
Игровая комната, для которой эксцентричный дядя Юлиус купил у немагов бильярд. Тесей, оказывается, умел играть, и первым научил Персиваля.  
Вот вечно закрытые комнаты для гостей, вот материнский будуар в котором всё осталось как было.  
Библиотека.  
Через приоткрытую дверь видно было неверное мерцание света, словно кто-то ходил мимо стеллажей со свечой. Криденс, конечно. Как бы он ни смущался принимать подарки, страстная любовь к чтению победила.  
Персиваль не хотел его беспокоить, но возвращаться в спальню и до рассвета слушать как тикают часы было невыносимо.  
Библиотека давно, ещё с дедовских времён, нуждалась в шкафах побольше, штабеля книг высились на полу, заслоняя окна, а где-то над галереей перепархивало стаей собрание сочинений о магических зверях Америки.  
Криденс в пижаме и халате сидел на стремянке, а перед ним парил атлас целебных трав, слишком большой чтобы уместиться на коленях.  
Персиваль не стал обозначать своё присутствие. Он лёг на диван у окна, не заботясь о том что жилет и брюки помнутся.  
Потолок, раскрашенный под дерево, истёрся, в полутьме белые пятна похожи были на острова в море, и изучая карту этих островов, он незаметно уснул. 

 

Его разбудил свет. Криденс склонился над ним, на конце его палочки трепетал огонёк.  
– Извините, – прошептал Криденс.  
– Всё хорошо, – Персиваль сел и одёрнул жилет. – Почему ты не спишь?  
Криденс так и остался стоять, кося на диван как на пыточное кресло.  
– Мне снилось… странное.  
– Ты просто волнуешься. Не стоит, все перемены в твоей жизни – к лучшему.  
– Может быть Ньют научит меня быть добрым, как вы научили быть магом. Во мне до сих пор много злобы, я знаю.  
– Она есть во всех. Расскажи лучше про свой сон.  
– Я снова видел станцию “Сити Холл”, и какой-то человек задал мне вопрос… – Криденс нахмурился. – Он спросил… Да, я вспомнил. Спросил: “что делало тебя целым?”  
Персиваль встал, не желая выглядеть покровительственно. Свет палочки то затухал, то разгорался, и по лицу юноши бродили странные тени.  
– Философский вопрос. А что потом?  
– Я очнулся у камина. Не помню, как выглядел тот человек. Только руки. Все в крови. Белые манжеты, как у вас, а на них кровь, капает на пол…  
Криденс сглотнул, будто его затошнило.  
– Я так и не нашёл ответ. Что делает меня целым?  
– Раз ты жив, значит нашёл.  
Они стояли вплотную, пытаясь разглядеть друг друга, не потеряться в темноте, но свет палочки слабел с каждой секундой.  
– Я выше вас, – вдруг тихо и серьёзно сказал Криденс. – А раньше не замечал.  
– Ты перестал сутулиться.  
Палочка погасла. Единственным звуком в темноте было загнанное дыхание, щекотавшее губы Персиваля.  
Он должен был спросить.  
– Это было здесь? – свой голос показался ему чужим, слишком хриплым. Криденс качнулся назад, но замер.  
– Да.  
– Он тебя заставил?  
Судорожный вдох оборвался всхлипом.  
– Нет…  
– Тебе не понравилось.  
– Нет… Это было так хорошо…  
– Тогда почему ты плачешь? – Персиваль осторожно коснулся его щеки, мокрой от слёз. Криденс подался к его руке и прежде, чем Персиваль смог его остановить, поцеловал ладонь, ещё и ещё, губами прихватывая кожу.  
– Потому что я грешник… Я ненавижу хотеть этого...  
Персиваль отдёрнул руку, будто обжёгшись, но не удержался, не отошёл пока можно было.  
Его губы попали немного левее, чем нужно, но он тут же исправился, и оказалось вдруг, что Криденс вовсе не умеет целоваться. Он просто замер, растерялся, вежливо попытался убрать подальше язык…  
Персиваль учил его поцелуям как магии, терпеливо, неспеша, и Криденс понял принцип, но ещё не сообразил, куда девать руки, и этому тоже пришлось учить на примере.  
– Опять здесь? – прошептал он Персивалю на ухо, пока тот стаскивал с него халат и пижамную куртку, пока целовал белую шею, не в силах оторваться.  
– Только не здесь– Персиваль крепко обнял его и замер, переводя дух. – У меня.  
– Я передумаю пока дойду…  
– Не передумаешь. Это не даст тебе передумать, – Персиваль запустил руку в его пижамные штаны и Криденс жалобно всхлипнул.  
Он действительно не передумал. В темноте спальни он серьёзно, словно исполняя ритуал, расстёгивал жилет и рубашку Персиваля, пуговицу за пуговицей, но в постели, под одеялом, оробел снова, неловкий и беззащитный, уходящий от прикосновений. В конце концов Персиваль сдался и просто обнял его, так крепко как только мог.  
– Он никогда тебя не целовал?  
– Нет… – Криденс был горячий, как печка, и возбуждённый. – Только в шею. И сказал мне встать на колени.  
Персиваль глубоко вздохнул, отгоняя видение.  
– Если он не причинил тебе боль, я и подавно этого не сделаю.  
–Только… Не обижайтесь, мистер Грейвс. Я просто давно хотел чтобы вы обняли меня. Именно вы.  
Персиваль снова поцеловал его. Чем больше он отпускал себя, расслабляясь и забываясь, тем смелее становился Криденс, гладя его, нежно посасывая мочку уха, ёрзая, вздёргивая колени повыше.  
Он просто охнул, когда Персиваль поймал его ногу и нежно провёл языком под коленом, но когда тот прикусил чудно отставленный мизинец, выгнулся дугой, постанывая с каждым спазмом всё выше и громче, пока не упал без сил. Впрочем, чтобы силы вернулись, Персивалю достаточно было собрать губами белые потёки с чувствительной кожи.  
На этот раз он вошёл, глядя Криденсу в глаза, и почувствовал, что его принимает не только тело. Будто весь мир завязался на них двоих и двигался в такт, затаив дыхание, раз за разом умирая с победным стоном и возрождаясь с нежным вздохом.  
Они уснули под утро, не разжимая объятий, даже не разъединившись. Их пальцы, их тела сплелись как влажные лианы в жарком тропическом лесу. Криденс спал, положив голову на руку Персиваля, как на свою, а Персиваль другой рукой обнимал его со спины, плавая на поверхности дрёмы. Он почти разучился спать, не мог до конца забыться, чутко ловя каждый шорох.  
И всё же, упустил момент.  
Криденс что-то шептал ему: “Давайте уедем вместе”, но Персиваль лишь горько усмехнулся, оцепенев камнем, не в силах ни заснуть ни проснуться.  
“Я вернусь. Я так люблю вас. Если бы вы только знали, мистер Грейвс. Я стану лучше. Я вернусь”.  
Даже слёзы и поцелуи на веках не смогли его разбудить.

 

_– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Жду поезд.  
Персиваль посмотрел на станционные часы, но на циферблате не было ни стрелок ни цифр. Самого времени не было.  
– Поезд куда?  
– Я не знаю, но мне нельзя возвращаться.  
Незнакомый юноша, ещё не мужчина, но уже не ребёнок, в поношенном чёрном костюме и такой же шляпе. Он сидел ссутулившись, зажав ладони между коленями, и Персивалю хотелось коснуться его плеча, подбодрить, но кровь всё текла и текла по рукам, а этот костюм, возможно, был у мальчика единственным.  
– Мне тоже. Ну что ж, подождём вместе. _

_Вместе…_

_Что делает тебя целым?_

Очнувшись, он узнал этот зуд, покалывание во всём пробуждающемся теле. Он узнал это ощущение, пришедшее после самой первой школьной дуэли.  
Так заканчивает своё действие “Иммобулус”.  
Всё-таки он научил Криденса слишком многому… и совсем не научил прощаться.  
Впервые за много месяцев он был один. Заранее приготовленный костюм дожидался его в шкафу, – идеальная броня в которую он втискивал себя каждый день. Теперь это казалось бессмысленным, и он просто накинул халат на голое тело.  
Завтрак ждал в столовой, потрескивал маленький камин, но прогретый воздух казался спёртым, а еда пресной.  
Он мог бы всё же одеться и аппарировать на Манхэттэн, но зачем?  
“Всё это – ничто”, – подумал он, снова ложась в смятую постель.  
Белый дневной свет на потолке сменился серым, затем и вовсе исчез. Флечнер зажёг свечи и принёс Омут Памяти, но вид серебряного блюдца вызвал у Персиваля только отвращение. Он не смог заставить себя заглянуть туда, и вместо этого сорвал с книг, томящихся у кровати, коричневую обёртку. “Уолт Уитмэн”, – он забыл сказать Криденсу как зовут его любимого поэта.  
Что интересного может дать волшебнику поэт-немаг, знающий только одну, куцую и бедную сторону жизни? Но ведь что-он дал мальчику-обскуру, задыхавшемуся в липкой, чёрной трясине отчаяния.  
Персиваль сел, откинувшись на спинку кровати, и открыл книгу.  
Омут памяти висел рядом, призрачно светясь, но он всё читал, и читал, а зелёные пустоши волнуясь и шумя расстилались вокруг него до самого горизонта.  
Где-то а за ними ждал Криденс.  
Когда они встретятся снова, юноша превратится в мужчину, и его волосы станут такими же длинными, как листья травы.


End file.
